Old Flame
by umpcai
Summary: Simon and Cecilia reunite, while Martin comes to term with a few things.
1. Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 7th Heaven. The song Old Flame is by Alabama.

**Old Flame**

**Broken Heart**

_I saw you staring at each other. _

_I saw your eyes begin to glow. _

_And I could tell you once were lovers. _

_You ain't hidin' nothing that I don't know._

As I looked out that window, I could feel my heart snap in two. I had known she dated him last year. I'd known for months, thanks to his sister. But, still it broke my heart. I knew he was the reason she broke up with me, even though she denied it. It was all his fault.

Why'd he have to come back? Why couldn't he just stay away?

_There's an old flame burning in your eyes _

_That tears can't drown and make- up can't disguise. _

_Now that old flame might not be stronger, _

_But it's been burnin' longer _

_Than any spark I might have started in your eyes._

They had dated for ten months last year. That's what people in school had told me. But, when I asked her out it had been two months. Two months since they broke up. And this was high school. You don't find your true love in high school. It's just puppy love. I figured, when they broke up, it was over. How was I supposed to know that what _they'd_ shared had been more? I thought what _we_ shared had been more. I was very wrong.

_You said it ended when he left you. _

_You say your love for me is strong. _

_But those old mem'ries still upset you.  
_  
_And I might be a mem'ry before too long._

I knew why he had left. He killed someone. Not purposely, of course, or at least _she_ says it was an accident. Only his family and her. The people at school have a different story, however. I had also learned that, after that 'accident', he was a jerk to her. Constantly hurting her feelings, but she said she understood. He was in a lot of pain over that poor kid he killed. And all she wanted was to help him, because she loved him. Then he left, skipped senior year, and went away to college.

They were over. That's what she said when I confronted her last November. She said she didn't love him anymore. I believed her. I shouldn't have.

The way she got upset whenever someone said something about him and that 'accident'. That look she gave me when I said something cruel about him, when I was trying to justify leaving school to go to the Major Leagues, though I'm only sixteen.

_'Simon got to go away'_ I had said.

_'Simon was involved in a fatal car accident. He had to leave'_ That's what she told me.

I should've known to stop right then. But, no, I took it further.

_'So, if I kill someone, I can leave, too?'_

That was the angriest I've ever seen her, right after I said that sarcastic juvenile remark.

And the way, when I did confront her, she said she was over him and that's all she said. She was over him. And she didn't want to talk about him, anymore. I should've known right then that she was lying. But, now she had dumped me, for _him_. He's not just a person in her memory; I am.

_There's an old flame burning in your eyes _

_That tears can't drown and make- up can't disguise. _

_Now that old flame might not be stronger, _

_But it's been burnin' longer _

_Than any spark I might have started in your eyes._

And now he's back. Back from college. She's been talking to him on the phone, for a couple of weeks, actually. How'd I not know? To think I actually thought she loved me. It's clear from the way she's out there hugging him that it's not me she loves.

She does look happy, though. Like that's right where she belongs, in_ his_ arms. And maybe it was just that accident making him act the way everyone said he acted. According to some of the girls I've talked to, the few who don't hate him over that kid, he was apparently the sweetest guy in school. And I met him once, right after I moved here, before he left. He didn't seem so bad. Just a little bitter, over that accident, I suppose.

Maybe it really was an accident?

_There's an old flame burning in your eyes _

_That tears can't drown and make- up can't disguise. _

_Now that old flame might not be stronger, _

_But it's been burnin' longer _

_Than any spark I might have started in your eyes._

She actually said that, when she talked to him on the phone, he said he didn't want to cause problems for us. He actually wanted to be _my friend_.

That was before she dumped me, though. I bet he's happy now that she did dump me. Looking out this window, I can tell. He does care for her. That's what's important, right? That she's with a nice guy. A guy that loves her. And I think, from looking at them, that he does. And, I think she really does love him, too. As much as it hurts me to say that, _I think she does._

On the bright side, he's not coming in here to pound me. I mean, I basically took over his life. I moved in with _his _family, in _his_ house, I almost got _his_ room, I went to _his_ school, I became like another son for _his_ parents, and another brother for _his_ siblings. Plus, I dated _his_ girlfriend. I should be happy he doesn't want to kill me. Ooh, bad thought. That was mean, considering... you know.

But, still....my heart....what I feel...

"Hey, Martin, I thought we were heading to the batting cages. You coming?"

That was my best friend, Mac, interrupting my thoughts. I should smack him once. Maybe, I'll miss the baseball, and let it him in the face. After all, he was the one who first told me she was talking to him on the phone. His girlfriend had told him, once she found out. And Mac graciously told me.

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

Maybe I won't let it him?! That wouldn't be very nice. Besides, it might leave a bruise. And he is my best friend.

I look out the window, one last time. Geez! That's a really long hug. For some reason I smile and walk away.

_Good luck, Cecilia and Simon. I hope you're happy._


	2. Reunions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 7th Heaven.

**Reunions**

Cecilia didn't want to let go of Simon. It felt so right to be held by him again, so perfect. She felt safe, and she didn't want to let that feeling go. But she knew she had to. What if Martin came out? She knew she'd really hurt him and she didn't want to make it any worse.

She'd purposely dated him to try and make herself forget about Simon, especially since she didn't know if he loved her anymore or if he'd ever be back. She didn't think she was that cruel, to mess with people's feelings like that, however, so she convinced herself that she really did love Martin, but she knew it was a lie.

Not that she didn't care for him, she did; it just wasn't love, at least not the kind of love that she'd shared with Simon the previous year. It was more like the love of a close friend, almost like a brother. And that day the week before when Simon had called her, just hearing his voice, hearing him say her name again, she'd known she would have to break up with Martin, whether her and Simon ever got another chance or not. She hadn't been fair to Martin. And it wouldn't be fair to him to walk out the door and see her hugging her ex, especially not after she'd lied and said that Simon wasn't the reason she was breaking up with him. But she hadn't wanted to hurt him anymore. The look on his face when she admitted that she didn't really love him had been heart- wrenching enough.

Cecilia pulled back from the hug and smiled up at her former flame. He looked older, more mature. It also seemed as if he'd been working out and he had a nice tan, which made Cecilia happy. He'd been so pale and thin when he'd left, because of that accident. She still hated that kid for dashing out in front of Simon's car like that. But, she didn't want to think about that now. It's what had caused Simon to push her away, the guilt over it. But he had gone to therapy and hopefully the counselor had been able to help him where she couldn't.

The tan went great with his now shorter dirty blonde hair and the cute goatee he had acquired over the time they'd been apart. He was wearing his earring again, too. Her father wouldn't like that. He'd never liked the fact that Simon had a pierced ear. He said he looked like a punk. But Cecilia just thought it added to his perfection. She looked into his bright green eyes, so full of life, instead of the burning ache she'd seen last summer.

He'd asked if they could have another chance. Why had she said 'I don't know'? Of course she knew. She loved him and she could tell by the way he looked at her and by the way that he'd held her that his feelings for her still existed too.

_OK, Cecilia, follow your heart! _She mentally told herself.

"I'm glad you're back, Simon. I really missed you."

He smiled at her, "I missed you, too."

Then, there was silence, each of them debating what to say next.

"So, do you think they left me any food?" Simon nodded toward the house, breaking the silence.

Cecilia laughed. That sound was music to Simon's ears. "With your family, I highly doubt it. Especially since your parents aren't there to referee right now."

"Yeah, you're probably right," he grinned, making Cecilia's heart skip a beat. She hadn't been able to feel like she felt these last few minutes since the night when both their lives had changed, all because of a little kid who'd made some big mistakes. But there she was again, drifting back to the accident. The accident that caused her to miss out on almost a full year with the love of her life. Would it always haunt her? She sure hoped not.

Simon spoke, thankfully, jerking her out of her upsetting reverie, "Care to come inside, see if they left me at least a little crumb?"

Cecilia nodded, although what she really wanted was to have him kiss her again. She hadn't felt his lips against hers in so long. Why did she have to say 'I don't know'?

Suddenly she stopped walking. Simon realized she wasn't beside him anymore and turned around. "What's wrong?"

Cecilia decided to do what her heart had been telling her to do since he'd walked through that gate. She went up to him and noticed that he'd gotten taller too over the past few months. She had to be at least half a foot shorter than him now. Last year, she'd only been three inches shorter. Cecilia stood on her toes, placing her hands on his chest, and slowly touched her lips to his. Simon reacted by moving his arms to around her waist and deepening the kiss, to which Cecilia gently caressed his face, grateful to just be near him again.

All too quickly, it seemed to both of them, the kiss ended. Ruthie had burst through the back door, hearing her big brother's voice.

"Simon!" she leapt into him giving him the biggest hug her petite form could muster up. After all, this was Simon, the sibling, that, out of all six of them, she felt closest to. That she'd always felt closest to. He was her best friend.

Simon warmly returned the embrace, noticing that Peter, Ruthie's two year boyfriend, stood behind her. Simon didn't get it. They were only fourteen, yet really seemed to care about each other. Sure, he'd had Deena when he was fourteen and he'd really cared for her, but it wasn't love. He didn't even know what love was until he met Cecilia. Strange, though, what his sister and Peter shared seemed close to what he felt about Cecilia. Maybe age really didn't matter when it came to love.

He pulled away from Ruthie. "I really missed you, too," Simon laughed.

Ruthie smiled, "Just so you know, we did save you more than crumbs. Although I had a pretty hard time getting Vic, you know, Peter's dad, to drop your share."

"He wasn't that bad," Peter defended his father, though he had to smile too. After all, when Ruthie was happy, he was happy.

"Well, don't just stand there. I was waiting to have desert until you came back," Ruthie spun on her heel and headed back into the kitchen, with Peter close behind.

"Shall we?" Simon turned to Cecilia, holding out his hand.

She smiled, took his hand, and gave him a quick kiss in response.

The newly reunited couple happily walked hand in hand into the house.

**The End**


End file.
